Si caigo, caerás conmigo
by blue kirito
Summary: Judal intenta ayudar a Aladdin a superar su miedo a las alturas luego de que este hiciese lo mismo con su fobia por el agua.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si caigo, caerás conmigo.**

 **Judal intenta ayudar a Aladdin a superar su miedo a las alturas luego de que este hiciese lo mismo con su fobia por el agua.**

 **Dedicado a Neotoy**

 *** Continuación de "Superando los miedos".**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **.**

Judal contempla el techo, recostado sobre la cama luego de hacer el amor con Aladdin, este ha ido a ducharse mientras su novio sufre de un agotamiento crónico que le impide levantarse, mejor conocido como pereza. Se escucha el sonido de la puerta del baño y aparece el hijo de Solomon con una toalla que cubre de su cintura para abajo y otra sobre sus hombros con la que seca su cabello.

\- Está libre para cuando quieras usarlo Judal-kun.

\- Ajá - responde este sin un mínimo interés.

El menor se acerca lentamente hasta tomar asiento a su lado, le mira con preocupación.

\- ¿Te hice daño?

\- Nah, estoy acostumbrado a que seas tan puerco.

Aladdin se sonroja hasta las orejas, mueve las manos nervioso y traga saliva sonoramente, avergonzado.

\- No tengo problema en que seas un pervertido, me gusta como me coges.

\- Ah si que bien... supongo.

Guardan silencio durante unos cinco minutos, el mayor por estar sumido en sus cavilaciones, el otro por temor a iniciar una discusión.

\- Enano, ¿recuerdas el día que me ayudaste a superar mi miedo al agua?

\- Ah, cuando nos hicimos pareja.

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Mencionaste que te ocurre lo mismo con las alturas.

\- Ah... eso fué en mi niñez. Me curé hace mucho.

Judal podrá ser muchas cosas pero definitivamente no estúpido, para él es tan claro como el agua que miente. Aladdin no es de los que oculten o modifiquen la realidad, al menos no en su beneficio. ¿Acaso no le considera digno de confianza? ¿O al igual que en su caso la vergüenza puede más?

\- Ah me siento bien idiota dándole importancia a un tema que no lo tiene.

\- ¡Claro que no! - se apresura a decir - Me hace muy feliz saber que te preocupa mi bienestar - sonríe - ¡Achú!

\- Vístete o te dará un resfriado y luego no me la acabo con la loca de tu madre.

Pasaron el resto del día de manera cotidiana hasta que los padres de Aladdin volvieron a casa y Judal tuvo que hacer lo propio. Ya en su cama no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto. Antes, cuando solo eran amigos no había puesto atención a que su novio evita los lugares con más de dos pisos de altura, más que nada porque nunca hubo necesidad de ir a un sitio así. Sin embargo es distinto desde aquel día en la playa, cuando se enteró de todo. En una ocasión Aladdin le pidió caminar un poco más para cruzar donde había un semáforo en lugar de tomar el puente, la opción más conveniente por su cercanía. ¿Cómo obligarle a confesar? Los labios se le curvan con malicia.

\- Mañana no podrás mentir.

.

.

Aprovechando que es sábado, Judal ha "secuestrado" al novio asegurado que tiene una sorpresa preparada, por lo mismo le ha vendado los ojos. El confiado joven le toma de la mano dejándose guiar. Primero suben a un taxi, luego llegan a un edificio donde Judal asegura tener una reservación para comer. Se escuchan algunos ruidos que comienzan a poner nervioso al de ojos zafiro, más aún que advierte un movimiento inusual en su entorno.

\- Puedes quitarte la venda enano.

\- Ah si, gracias - apenas lo hizo los orbes de este se abrieron en demasía.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Me obligaste a entrar al mar así que estamos parejos.

El mayor esperaba cualquier reacción, que se molestara, le insultara, se soltara a llorar, arañarle por la histeria e incluso que le propinara una buena bofetada que le volteara la cara, no el más profundo y alarmante silencio.

\- ¿Enano?

Aladdin se encuentra atrapado en un elevador de cristal, suspendido a unos veinte pisos de altura, es demasiado. Su corazón se acelera, los labios se abren y cierran sin control, no logra meter oxígeno a sus pulmones que amenazan con colapsar de un segundo al otro, un sudor frío le recorre la nuca y espalda, es víctima de un increíble mareo que apenas le permite mantenerse en pie. Siquiera siente que le toman por los hombros, mucho menos capta la angustiada voz del otro. Varias lágrimas escapan por voluntad propia, el terror se apodera de cada partícula en su ser. Las pocas sino que prácticamente nulas imágenes que llegan a su cerebro se hacen más oscuras y termina desmayadose en los brazos de Judal que ahora se arrepiente de semejante imprudencia.

.

.

\- Uh~.

Aladdin intenta reincorporarse pero se lo impide un "pinchazo" en la cabeza que le tumba nuevamente en un sillón.

\- Me duele - se queja más para sí.

\- Lo lamento enano, no pensé que estuvieras tan mal.

\- No es tu culpa, debí ser sincero.

\- Es natural, no inspiro confianza.

\- Creo ciegamente en ti Judal-kun pero deseaba olvidar.

El de ojos escarlata se sintió tentado a preguntar, bastante pero le queda claro que le ha hecho más que suficiente daño, el otro se aclara la garganta, dándose valor de alguna manera.

\- Quizá pienses que estoy loco pero nos conocimos hace mucho.

\- Unos cuatro años.

\- Antes, en otra vida.

Judal arquea la ceja, confuso. ¿Le gasta una broma a modo de venganza? Porque vaya que no tiene el más mínimo sentido del humor.

\- En ese entonces también estaba enamorado de ti pero no me atreví a confesarme. Actuabamos como acróbatas en un circo. Practicamos mucho y éramos sumamente cautelosos con las medidas de seguridad pero... no me dí cuenta de los celos de Arba-san, le quitamos su lugar como la estrella principal... - se lleva las manos a la boca debido a las súbitas náuseas - Pasó tan rápido y lento a la vez. El columpio que te sostenía se rompió, tu cara estaba tan llena de terror cuando Arba cortó la red, intenté alcanzarte pero no pude... ¡Una caída me arrebató a la persona que más amaba! - cubre el rostro con los antebrazos - ¡Lo recuerdo una y otra vez! Es una pesadilla que no me deja vivir.

\- No puedo decir que te entiendo porque tu miedo no tiene que ver precisamente contigo pero estoy convencido de que, al igual que tu tengo la solución. Deseo ayudarte, compensar lo que te hice hoy, dame una oportunidad.

Aladdin se sobresalta, no es común que Judal deje de lado su orgullo, prácticamente le ruega. Cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente. Las crisis son cada vez peores, existe la posibilidad que en una de esas llegue al hospital pero, la mera existencia del mayor le llena de una valentía que ahora no posee. Le mira amable.

\- Por favor Judal-kun...

.

.

No tocaron el tema por espacio de una semana, hasta que Judal le llevó a un parque de diversiones. Abordaron cada atracción disponible hasta que se hizo de noche, para entonces el menor estaba radiante, rebosante de alegría. El novio le cogió de la muñeca.

\- Ven.

Fué la única indicación que se dignó decir. Se detuvieron ante una por demás enorme rueda de la fortuna. El piso debajo de Aladdin se convirtió en alguna clase de Vórtice oscuro que luchaba por tragarselo entero.

\- N-no estoy listo.

\- No entiendes tu miedo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

No es frecuente que Aladdin se enoje ya que es dueño de una paciencia casi infinita pero vaya que se sintió insultado por el comentario. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así cuando no es quien lo padece? Giró sobre su eje más dispuesto que nunca a marcharse del lugar pero Judal le atrapó en un cariñoso abrazo para susurrarle al oído.

\- Acompañame y verás que tengo razón. Te conozco mejor que tu mismo porque te amo.

Un tierno suspiro escapó de labios de Aladdin que con gran sencillez fue convencido. Algo está terriblemente mal con su sentido de autopreservación pero no le importa.

Ambos toman asiento, hasta entonces todo bien. El juego se pone en marcha, lo que tensa al más joven que desde la ventanilla ve el suelo cada vez más lejos. El malestar se presenta de nueva cuenta e intenta desviar la mirada pero Judal le sujeta del mentón desde atrás para evitarlo.

\- Enfrentalo enano.

\- N-no, por favor... me siento mal Judal-kun... te lo ruego... no...

La voz salió cada vez más apagada hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Piensa, ¿por qué le tienes miedo a las alturas? ¿El dolor de una caída? No lo creo, en mi opinión eres bastante masoquista. ¿Entonces?

\- T-te perdí una vez.

\- Exacto. Tienes miedo de ver partir a un ser querido. No puedo prometer que sobreviviré a cualquier accidente pero si te juro algo - le giró para ambos quedar de frente, rozando con sus labios los ajenos - Si caigo, caerás conmigo. Nunca más te dejaré atrás.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No soy de los bastardos que no cumplen su palabra.

\- Lo sé, eres un bocafloja je je.

\- Idiota.

Se unieron en un húmedo y tibio contacto dulzón. La verdad es que Aladdin sabe que Judal tiene una gran afición por mentir pero se siente diferente. Se toman de las manos y contemplan con devoción.

\- ¿Ves? Ya estás bien.

\- Aunque un pacto suicida no es lo que tenía en mente.

\- Idiota, todo lo entiendes mal. Si caigo, caerás conmigo así que debo tener cuidado para no "tropezar". Seremos un par de viejos que apenas se puedan mover.

Aladdin no pudo contener el llanto nuevamente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué dije? - interroga molesto.

\- Planteas ser mi pareja mucho tiempo.

\- Ey, si ya nos conocimos en dos mundos lo haremos en más, siglos y más siglos en los que seré tu sanguijuela. De una vez que digo que estas apartado de aquí a la eternidad, al menos hasta que me aburra de ti - el menor se rió a carcajada suelta - ¿qué?

\- Entonces tendré que esforzarme por ser interesante~.

\- Algo de trabajo tenías que hacer, ¿o no?

\- ¿Más del que hago en la cama? - seductor.

\- Gracioso. A ver si como ladras muerdes. No estaré satisfecho si mañana puedo caminar.

\- Y según que soy el masoquista.

\- Nah, mejor cállate que arruinas el momento.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos, observando el bello espectáculo nocturno. Y decir que Aladdin podría superar un terrible trauma con tanta facilidad... un rechinido le hizo pegar un brinco.

\- ¡Esta cosa se va a caer!

Se puso histérico hasta que el operador del juego les bajó por escandalosos. Corrieron al baño donde Judal sostenía su trenza y le sobaba la espalda mientras volvía el estómago. Bueno, hay traumas más complicados de superar que otros, incluso en la misma persona pero un buen inicio es dejar de ser tan paranoico. Paulativamente, tiempo al tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ok el primer one shot era AlaJu pero este si bien lo intenté me quedó JuAla, es que bueno tiene tanto que escribí el primero que pensándolo bien tiene más que ver con mi manía por poner a Aladdin de uke. Espero te haya gustado Neotoy, está hecho con mucho cariño, gracias por querer tanto a esta linda pareja :), una de mis Otps :) en muchos sentidos mi favorita~. Nos vemos compañeros de vicio, no olviden que los amo :3.**


End file.
